Written in Stone
by TitaniumGlass22
Summary: A new girl at school makes Danny and Sam's relationship a bit shakey. They soon discover she holds a terrible secret, a horrible destiny, and a life of lies and mistrust. Will Danny be able to handle his greatest challenge yet? Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Noob

**Full Summary:** A new girl at school makes both Sam and Danny worry. Tuck assures them that she needs friends, but they doubt they should hang around her anymore. They soon discover she holds a terrible secret, a horrible destiny, and leads an awful life of lies, mistrust, hate and shame. Will the ghost boy be able to handle his greatest challenge yet? Will Sam be able to face the consequences?

**Chapter One: Noob**

Casper High students fumbled up the stairs before the late bell rang, each with a different destination in mind. Danny Fenton was amongst them, running past the well-built senior guys and giggling junior girls. Late staff members yelled at them, told them to hurry up, and asked them if they planned to do the same thing every day of this year. Everyone either nodded or smiled.

"Ten seconds…" Danny muttered to himself, looking at his watch. He turned the corner of the hallway sharply and ran to his seat. _Safe._

As soon as both of his friends glanced at him, they knew what was wrong. Danny's eyes seemed baggy and dark. He had been up all night, again. Without their help, again, insisting he could do it on his own.

"You know you're killing yourself this way," Sam pointed out, obviously worried. "Why don't you just take a break or something? Just for one night?"

"She's got a point, you know," Tucker chimed in. "You're starting to look like most of the ghosts you hunt."

Danny didn't have time to reply. He sat quietly, looking at his watch. One second left. Mr. Lancer came running through the door.

He cleared his throat and wiped his forehead, placing his suitcase on his desk and opening it. "Eh hem…"

Ripples of gossip fluttered through the class. Seeing Mr. Lancer in his only-awake-on-coffee days excited them. Maybe he'd forget they had a test today…

"Take out your pencils," Lancer stated. He cleared his throat again. "For your test…"

Groans and shuffles of backpacks erupted, as did the common question, "anyone got a pencil I can borrow?"

Mr. Lancer stiffened his tie just as the door began to knock. He moved hastily towards it and opened it.

The students watched the back of his bald head and poorly constructed body. They saw nothing, no one. All they could make out was the conversation.

"Oh! Mrs. Scylla, of course…yes, I'm terribly sorry I forgot to, busy morning…No, I'm still open…yes, right now would be fine…No, we're not in the middle of anything…yes, alright, thanks.

Mr. Lancer walked back into the classroom, and behind him walked a thin, pale girl, holding an arrangement of books to her chest.

He cleared his throat yet a third time and announced, "Class, we have a new student today…um…"

"Lynn," the girl whispered.

"Yes Lynn…" Lancer picked up his seating chart and scoped the classroom. "Lynn…Lynn…you can sit there, right there." He pointed to the back of the room, the only empty desk.

She nodded and made her way over without a sound.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

_Wanna go to the arcade today? It's Friday! We have to beat our high score._

Tucker folded the note and threw it at Danny's desk, a perfect landing.

_Can't, take Sam with you, she could probably beat our high score alone, with that whole Chaos thing…_

Danny saw Tucker's face wrinkle in disagreement. His pencil moved quickly.

_I'll see what I can do…Hey, what did you get for number 7?_

The note landed on the floor by the new girl's desk. Instinctively, she picked it up and held it near her face. _Yours?_ Her arched eyebrows asked.

Danny nodded, holding out his hand. But instead of giving it back, she opened it and read. She began to write. When she was finished, she gave the note back to Danny. Tucker looked at him, but all Danny had to offer was sudden confusion.

_Number 7 is (A) True, because light waves travel faster than sound waves do because of the type of waves. You should practice aiming better. That throw was awful. _

Danny winced. The note wasn't supposed to go to her, and Tucker had thrown it. He looked back at her, taking notice. Why was her hair so white? He couldn't see her eyes. If descriptions were going the way they were now, they would probably be white also. He wrote.

_Sorry, it wasn't supposed to go that far…and my friend wanted to know the answer for number 7…_

He wanted to stop there. Should he? Lancer was busy writing something and this girl looked smart. He added:

_But since you're open for questioning, what did you get for 13 and 5? And 9…and 2…?_

Lynn answered all of Danny's questions. The only thing that didn't jump from her test to Danny's and Tucker's was their names.

When Danny finally finished, he stood up and strolled near Sam's desk. She looked up at him, worried. "I saw you cheating," she whispered just barely. "Lancer's gonna find out, you know."

Dannylooked around. Nothing. He looked to his test. _Perfect paper, here I come…_

He turned it into Lancer, smiling.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

**Short, right? Review anyway. **


	2. Chapter 2: Not My Boyfriend

**Written in Stone**

**Full Summary**: A new girl at school makes both Sam and Danny worry. Tuck assures them that she needs friends, but they doubt they should hang around her anymore. They soon discover she holds a terrible secret, a horrible destiny, and leads an awful life of lies, mistrust, hate and shame. Will the ghost boy be able to handle his greatest challenge yet? Will Sam be able to face the consequences?

**Author's Note:** A huge thanks to those who reviewed. Glad you liked.

**Chapter Two: Not My Boyfriend**

The bell finally rang, after an anticipating 45 minutes. Sam, Danny, and Tucker waited for each other to finish packing before they walked out the door to their next class.

"What's up with the new girl?" Sam asked, annoyed. She had a deep concern for Danny, and his cheating habits. She knew he was a good kid inside, why did he have to make her doubt her intuitions?

"What do you mean?" Tucker retorted, answering for Danny.

"What do I mean? What do _I_ mean? I mean she's only been here for like three minutes and she's already trying to get Danny into trouble!"

"Would you chill? She helped me _a lot_. Besides, you know I never have enough time to study…I'm too busy…" Danny stated.

_He has a point…_ Sam sighed. "Yeah…well…I just…don't think that trusting someone right off the bat like that is a good idea…"

The boys didn't answer.

---xXx---xXx---xXx---

Lynn looked around the crowded lunch tables, over-stuffed with juniors and sophomores. She held her brown book to her chest and scoped the area again. Strands of her white hair were thrusting around her face in the odd wind. Her heart returned to its regular pace when she spotted the dark haired boy from the Science Test waving at her. _Phew…_

She walked over slowly and sat down next to him, observing his friends. A Goth girl and a Techno geek. Great.

"So…Lynn, was it?" The dark haired boy asked. "Listen…I wanna thank you…for…well…what happened in Science—"

"Please! Don't mention it! Really…I enjoy helping people…you never told me your name, though." Lynn looked upon the boy in fascination, her eyes light on his deep blue pupils and thick hair. The Goth girl shot her a look from across the table.

"Danny," Danny answered. "And these are my friends, Sam and Tucker."

Lynn waved slightly. "It's nice to meet you all," she stated. Her voice was unusually quiet. She held the frayed, brown leather book to her chest and asked, "So how long have you guys known each other?"

"A while," Tucker answered. "Since before I can remember, really." He nudged Sam.

"Yeah. We've known each other practically forever," Sam gestured sarcastically.

"That's nice," Lynn answered. "It's good to have trust in friends you've known for a while. I wish I could say the same about mine…"

Danny and Tucker looked at each other. Sam would have joined in, but she was much too busy shooting dirty looks at Lynn from across the table and doodling on her notebook to avoid conversation. "What happened?" Tucker finally asked.

"We grew apart," Lynn answered. "I guess you could say that it was because of a sudden accident…whatever you want to call it. My friends just drifted…I don't know what happened to them."

Sam smiled mischievously at Danny. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Danny?" In a flash they were both off the table and talking next to a tree. All Lynn could make out from Sam's lips were _I told you so!_

Lynn giggled. "Danny and Sam wouldn't happen to be a couple, would they?"

Tucker smiled knowingly. "Yeah right. Man, I can tell they've got those light crushes you get on your best friend but they'll never admit it." He sipped his juice and tossed the box over his shoulder. "Never. I mean like, not in a million years."

Sam and Danny had just returned, and Sam had heard every bit of the conversation. "Why is everyone always assuming that?" She asked, almost enraged. "And for your information, _Lynn_, Danny is _not_ my boyfriend. He's my best friend. There's a difference."

"Tucker mentioned that quite clearly," Lynn responded coolly. "It's quite a shame. You two would make an extremely _cute_ couple." Lynn's smile made Sam and Danny blush in the deepest shades of red.

"I'm going to go to the library," Sam declared, her temper rising. Who was this girl? Why was she being so…obnoxious? Why were Lynn's comments actually able to affect her? And why was she always carrying that weird book? Sam stormed off into the building.

"I'm going to go—" Danny began, but Lynn held touched his chest lightly and gently pushed him back into his seat.

"Let Tucker go see if she's OK," Lynn suggested. "It's probably for the best."

Danny was skeptical, but Tucker went even though he did not understand Lynn's logic.

After Tucker got off the table, an uncomfortable silence fell upon Danny and Lynn.

"So…um…what do you think of Casper High so far?" Danny asked, wanting to start conversation to get his mind off of Sam's absence.

"It would be awful if you weren't here," Lynn responded, again gazing at Danny's eyes. "But yeah, I like it so far."

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "Well, that's good…Lancer won't be much of a hassle to you, I guess…I mean, you're a wiz in that class."

Lynn smiled openly. Her pale skin blushed only so much that it was a misted pink shade on her cheeks. "You really think so?"

"Well you _did_ know what you were doing…"

Lynn smiled again, her voice lowering to a scarce whisper. "That's kind of you, Danny. But I think there's so much more to your knowledge that you aren't letting on." She looked up at him in defiance, almost challenging him to tell her.

Danny began to see his breath. _Not now! Agh! Stupid ghosts…_ "Um…Lynn, I gotta go. We'll talk later." And with that, he left.


End file.
